koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur de Richemont
Arthur de Richemont (アルテュール・ド・リッシュモン) is a French nobleman who fought for France's defense during the latter half of the Hundred Years' War. He fought against Henry V's troops several times and suffered many defeats, even being held in captivity within England for five years. When he was allowed to return to his homeland, he became a driving force for France's restoration and eventual victory. Role in Game The player's mercenary encounters Arthur giving out orders to divide his troops during the campaign at the Loire. Many of his men question the risks involved in thinning out their forces, yet none of them refuse to carry it out. After the conclusion of the battle ends in their favor, some realize that Arthur's plan was made to secure the various villages simultaneously. This earns him the admiration of many commoners and the scorn of jealous nobles. The Nightmare scenario pits Arthur against the player's forces in Île-de-France due to a insidious plot designed by an evil-hearted Joan of Arc. While understandably wary of the opposing side's use of monsters in battle, he notices their attempts to minimize damage and is convinced of their goodness thanks to Philippe le Bon. Having recognized the unusual behaviors of the two kings, Arthur has the group gather siege weapons from the surrounding bases to capture Paris. Their efforts allow them to subdue the kings and undo the spell placed on them by Joan. With the respective leaders of the French and English brought back to normal, a genuine alliance between them is established. Unfortunately, their combined might is not enough to surpass the might of the monster army's dragons, leaving them no choice but to withdraw from Normandy. Arthur realizes they need dragons of their own to even the odds, so he suggests splitting their already weakened forces into two parties: one to distract the maid at Champagne and another to take over the dragon's nest in Flanders. His plan works, allowing the coalition to regather in time and expel Diabolus from Joan's body. During the final battle, Arthur entrusts the player to take Rouen to draw out the enemy forces from their main hideout. Character Information Personality Able to assess major battles quickly, he is always calm and composed. He never flaunts his prestigious background and is greatly respected by his men. Unfortunately, this side of his has also earned him the envy of other nobles. Quotes *"This is as far as you shall proceed." *"I must warn you. Your ability is clearly lacking." *"Thank you. You are an asset to our army." *"Well, I was not expecting to witness such expertise." *"If you can maintain composure in the face of adversity, defeat is an impossibility." *"Now, on to the next..." *"Even I know when I must admit defeat..." *"It appears that fortune is smiling upon me today." *"We now control this locale." *"Now is our chance. Attack!" *"I see what they are up to. Ready the counterattack!" *"All I did was fulfill my duty. Naught beyond that. Paris is once again in French hands. That is enough for me." Historical Information Gallery Arthur.jpg|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters